Bianca and Chris
by Ravenclawdiadem16
Summary: Christopher Perry Halliwell has everything he ever could want. Being the son of one of the most powerful witches in the world will do that. He has a loving family and a beautiful, smart, girlfriend. On his 23rd birthday a set of memories from a changed timeline will resurface in 3 different people and change everything he ever knew about himself and his family.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Authors note: I've done Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fanfiction on Wattpad but have never done a Charmed fic. This will be Chris, Bianca and Wyatt centered as the three of them all regain their memory of the alternate timeline. Chris and Bianca are so adorable together this is not for Bianca haters. There will also be mentions of rape but not incest. It is the year 2027 and I looked up cannon ages for all of the charmed ones kids. In the original story Henry is adopted but I want all the kids to have Wiccan powers so he will not be adopted in this version. On with the story

-Line Break-

To say Chris was confused is a serious understatement. There were lots of little things in his life that didn't make sense.

Chris's POV

My 14th birthday for example was spent half in fear and half in over celebration like something bad was about to happen and my parents and aunts were overcompensating for something. And the same thing is happening tonight. It's the night of my 23rd birthday and the entire family is coming over to the manor.

That includes all six of my cousins, my two aunts, my grandpa, and my girlfriend Bianca. My youngest cousin is 14 so they all have their own lives and getting everyone at the manor does not happen very often. I told mom that she didn't have to make a big deal but she was adamant.

The looks also confused me. When no one thought I was looking my aunts and parents would give me a look like something was missing, a look of fear, but not fear of me but like something bad was going to happen, or looks of guilt. It happened my whole life and I seriously cannot figure it out.

Same with the way my dad treats me. I hear lots of stories about the middle child being ignored in favor of the older or youngest child but my dad always seemed to dote on me the most like he had to prove something. The weirdest thing was my girlfriend Bianca. When I told my parents about her something was off.

 _It was a couple weeks back and I walked into the kitchen smelling one of my favorite things for breakfast, my mom's homemade blueberry muffins. I grabbed one started nibbling on it and sat down. "Hey mom, hey dad can I talk to you about something?" I inquired tentatively._

 _"Sure sweetie you know you can always talk to us about anything. What is it?" My mom asked grabbing a muffin herself and sitting down._

 _"Well see the thing is Ikindahaveagirlfriend" I blurted out so quickly neither of them heard what I said._

 _"Chris take a deep breath and slow down" my dad told me as he chuckled softly and sat down at the kitchen table across from my mom while I was sitting to her right._

 _I took in several deep breaths and tried this again. "I have a girlfriend" I told them slower. Then I started rambling again. "But there's a problem with her family. Well more her heritage. I mean it's not her fault she was born into it right? She can't be held accountable for what they did" I told them really fast, probably not making sense, I do that a lot when I get nervous._

 _"Chris, you mentioned soomething about her family. About them? What is her heritage?" My dad asked calmly always the level headed one._

 _"By her heritage I mean her family has made the book of shadows. In the Book have you guys ever come across an entry titled The Phoenix?" I asked them dodging there question. Sort of_

 _"A Phoenix?" The ex-White lighter asked while all the blood drained from his face making him look as pale as a ghost. Actually that wouldn't surprise me. Weirder things in my family have happened. Back to the present my mom didn't look like she was faring much better. I was about to go on when my mom spoke._

 _"Bianca" she whispered aloud as though it was a distant memory she had forgotten long ago._

 _"No" my dad said shaking his head. "It can't be" My dad stated as a fact. "That would mean that." He didn't finish his sentence but a look of understanding as well as fear, sadness and astonishment crossed her face all in a few seconds. "This cannot be happening" My dad almost yelled starting to sound panicked_

 _"Leo, it's happening. It has to be_ _ **her**_ _" My mom said emphasising the last word. "It would be a coincidence if it wasn't and you know as well as anyone that in our family those don't happen. Ever."_

 _They both seemed to have forgotten I was there. "Wait how do you know her name? Dad what are you talking about? What's going on?" I ask in a no nonsense tone._

 _"Chris not now" Both my parents say in unison._

 _"Orb upstairs now I need to have a family meeting with your Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe and your father. Absolutely no listening or eavesdropping or there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear young man?" My mom asked and fixed with a stare which most demons in the underworld cower at the sight._

 _"Crystal" I tell her then orb upstairs collapsing on my bed wondering what the hell was going on. My mom even let me orb upstairs and I know how much she hates me using magic for convenience. Things must be serious._

Pipers POV

I put up a magical sound proofing wall from my children, personal gain be damned. I start pacing back and forth.

I called my sisters and Paige immediately orbed Phoebe and herself to the kitchen. "What's up? What is with the sudden family meeting?" my youngest half-sister Paige asked heading straight for the coffee not even looking my way. "And why at this god awful time in the morning?" she asks making her cup and sitting down.

"Oh nothing much my middle child just informed me he's dating Bianca. Other than that you know not much" I told her in a casual/sarcastic voice waiting a few seconds for her to catch on. It was exactly four seconds until I saw both my sisters freeze as if they were under my freezing power. I can't freeze good witches so I know they aren't but it's still unnerving.

"Bianca. You don't mean future girl?" Phoebe asked

"The Phoenix. Assassin Witch. The love of other Chris's life. The one who stripped him of his powers. The full nine yards" I told them.

"Shit. What if he starts getting his memory back? With her it might speed up the process." Paige asked

"We knew it was a possibility especially with **this** specific birthday coming up" Leo said in a defeated voice as he sat down and put his hands in his face.

"Let's just handle one day at a time. Bianca will come to the party in two weeks and be a calming influence in case anything does happen." Paige put in her input being the level headed one at the moment. "Got to go, I am making potions with Henry Jr." Paige told us looking at her watch. "Need to go anywhere?" She asked turning to Phoebe.

"I live right across the street I'll walk" she responded as Paige said her farewells then orbed.

Phoebe took her leave from the house not long after. I am now officially dreading Chris's birthday more then I already was. Yay! I thought sarcastically.


	2. The Birthday

**Authors Note: Hi Everyone! It has only been a day and I have two followers on this story already. I made a couple of changes to the first chapter because I updated it before I meant to. It will probably have no effect your overall understanding of the story so if you don't go back and reread it, but you might want to. I'll leave it up to you. Also mild SWEARING**

 **To a comment on my last chapter I never got the implication in Forever Charmed that Chris and Bianca did end up together in the new timeline. Perhaps I missed it or it was not as obviously implied as you thought but I did change it if you want to go back and read my first chapter again nonetheless. On with the story.**

 **-Line break-**

Right now I'm in Bianca's apartment freaking out. Why you ask? So I'll tell you. She is about to meet my family. My entire family.

I never did figure out why my parents went all crazy the other night about me dating her. Sure we are good witches and she descends from a long line of evil ones but it's not like she is inherently evil. But when my mom uttered Bianca's name I knew something was wrong.

Nonetheless they came out of the "family meeting" like nothing had happened my mom only asking me if Bianca had any allergies or food restrictions. That is how she got roped into coming to my birthday dinner with my family at my house. I tried to talk her out of it but my mother deals with demons on a weekly basis. I don't scare her.

Which sucks because I am sort of scared of my girlfriend Bianca and she was not happy when I told her she had to come. I don't really want her there either. Between my younger cousins who are half cupid and will make immature remarks and lovey dovey noises the whole time, not to mention my uncle through marriage, who actually is a cupid, and my parents and aunts who will grill Bianca about every detail, I will be lucky if I have a girlfriend left at the end of the night.

Bianca has no idea how crazy my family can actually be so she's sitting there alternating between laughing her ass off at my worried pacing and getting anxious herself "Chris relax. I'm not keen on meeting the Charmed Ones and their families and you're not making me feel any better.

Do you know the bed time stories parents tell their children if you happen to have powers and use them for evil? Stay off the radar. The Charmed Ones will vanquish you, the twice blessed, King Author reincarnate will find you. Whatever you do don't piss off the Charmed Ones. And now I'm meeting them and you're not helping" she cried out almost hysterical by the end.

That snapped me out of it. Bianca didn't get freaked out. Ever. She must be even more freaked out then I was. I go to her black leather couch and sit down as I hold her hands in mine.

"Just take a deep breath. There you go. And another" after a few more times of this I finally calm us both down a little. After a pretty heated make out session I pulled away and gave her some last advice. "Just remember my aunts and parents will probably have learned everything about your heritage. They will probably not like what your family is so stand firm with them and don't let them shake your confidence.

My brother may try to hit on you but just ignore him. Some of my younger cousins are half cupid and can tune into relationships easily so ignore them too." I told her. She nodded "Okay. You should get going. I'll change then meet you over there." she said giving me a kiss then getting up.

"Oh and Bianca don't shimmer directly into the house. Or where others can see you. If they see a shimmer they will vanquish you. If you expose magic you're screwed. Lucky you're immune to being blown up." I told her then orbed out of her apartment and into my room.

When I orbed in Wyatt was just finishing getting changed into a fancy tux. I start laughing at how ridiculous he looks until he points to one on my bed. I groan but put it on none the less. Don't need mum blowing me up, on my birthday no less.

"Hey Wy, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" I asked as I got out of the bathroom in my new suit. He didn't answer but had the look of go on. "Could you not be you for tonight? Don't flirt with Bianca or pull any twice blessed crap. You know she's nervous about being around the Charmed Ones and you showing off your Excalibur sword really wouldn't be of any help. Just don't be an ass or make her uncomfortable. K?" I asked him rambling.

"Alright. As a birthday present to you I promise to act my age" he told me.

"Does that mean you didn't get me anything else?" I asked giving him a stare that almost rivaled moms.

"Of course not." He said in an overdramatic tone that lets me know whatever he just said was not true.

I heard the doorbell and knew that must be Bianca because none of our cousins or aunts knock they just walk, orb or beam in. I orbed to the door to make sure I was the first one to greet her. Yelling I'll get it I answered the door and I was floored. There was Bianca who was wearing a tight dark blue dress that went down to the knee with a black leather jacket and big hoop earrings, and a necklace that had a B on it.

"Wow" was my totally intelligent and manageable response.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" she told me in a very amused tone.

I stood aside and let her in as she handed me a birthday gift and kissed me on the cheek. She walked in looking impressed at the place. "The famous Halliwell Manor" she whispered under her breath like she couldn't believe she was standing inside it.

"Chris sweetie you going to introduce us?" my mom asked being closely followed by my dad. I internally groaned but complied. "Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Bianca, Bianca my parents" I said shortly hoping to get out of there.

"Chris take Bianca's coat and hang it up then go in the living room. I have to return to the kitchen to finish cooking" she told me and after one last look at Bianca and left.

"Nice to meet you" my dad said shaking her hand then following his retreating wife. I took her coat and we walked through dreading the get to know you part of the evening.

My dad, brother and sister were waiting in the living room when we got there. We took a seat on the couch but I noticed Bianca's pose was very rigid like she would get in a fight any moment and couldn't relax. My dad seemed to notice it to and took initiative "Bianca you can relax" he told her softly and I was thankful for small miracles like my dad not starting interrogation mode right away.

"So just one question. How does someone like you?" my brother started in a very flattering tone "Get someone like him?" he asked like I was a piece of gum sticking to the bottom of your shoe.

"Wyatt" my father warned and he put his hands up in surrender mode mumbling about only asking a question.

"So Bianca how did you two meet anyways?" My sister Melinda asks in all seriousness.

"He actually tried to vanquish..." Bianca started before my Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and their three daughters all beamed into the middle of the living room. I groaned but I guess Bianca who wasn't use to people beaming in unannounced assumed a fighting position and almost took out one of my cousins.

"Woah, what the hell" my youngest cousin Patricia (or Patty after our grandmother) yelled at Bianca.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I thought we were under attack" she started hysterically and I grabbed her then orbed us up to my room giving her some time to cool off.

"I just assaulted one of your cousins now they're going to hate me" I let her ramble for another minute until she calmed down. She took a few deep breaths smiled and thanked me. We went down to the party to see my Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry with their children had already arrived. I greet everyone while Bianca stands there kind of awkwardly on the side being intimidated by so many good witches.

"Hey Patty right?" Bianca asked my younger cousin who she almost assaulted earlier. Patty nodded and Bianca continued. "Sorry about earlier, I wasn't expecting you guys to beam in and thought you were some kind of demon or something. Usually they are when someone shows up unannounced" Bianca apologised.

Oh It's fine no problem" and the two started talking like they were old friends. _Great!_ I thought sarcastically.

We all sat down to dinner and now starts the most dreaded part of the evening. The interrogation.

"So Bianca you never did finish telling us how you two met" Melinda asked her.

"Oh nothing much your brother just tried to vanquish me" she said in a casual tone.

"Oh so that's how you want to spin this. Like you didn't try first" I cry out.

"You invaded on my vanquish, how did I know if you were supposed to be helping the demon or not?" she came back in the same tone.

"I was trying to help" I exclaim then stop noticing the entire table is looking at us bickering. I chuckle nervously then start to tell the story. "Um so yeah I was scrying for witches in trouble and I got a hit so I orbed there and we both thought the other was the enemy and tried to vanquish each other" I finish off rather lamely.

"Yes that totally answers my question. I mean one minute trying to kill each other and the next dating" my sister said in an overly sarcastic tone letting us know she wants to know how we got together as a couple.

"Well, Chris, being a gentleman, apologised for trying to kill me as I did to him then he invited me out for coffee on him and the rest as they say is history" Bianca told Melinda and the table at large.

"You tried to vanquish my son?" my mom asked in a very dangerously low voice.

"Mom let it go" I told her in a stern voice.

"Sweetheart it looks like it was just a mutual misunderstanding" Leo said to his wife. My dad was the only person in the history of ever to be able to calm my mom down. It really was a gift.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly except for my mom occasionally glaring at Bianca. And the adults giving each other looks of fear. But I shrugged those off. Well it went smoothly up until dessert.

My mom brought out a beautiful cake she had made earlier and they all sang happy birthday as I blew out the candles. In the middle of eating, I got a splitting headache. It hurt like a bitch. But I also got a flash. Of Wyatt. But he was...evil?

My brother put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched back at his touch. A movement that didn't go unnoticed by the adults and all gave each other a startled look. "Woah, woah hey man are you alright?" My brother asked me but when I looked at him all I saw was an evil version of him.

One who had asked me that question so many times but he was mocking me about how weak I was. I couldn't differentiate between the two Wyatts's. It was becoming too much so I end up flinging him against a wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I don't think I put Victor into the last chapter but seeing how close Chris and him were in both timelines I would assume he would be there. Also it's the year 2026 in my story but there all going to have IPhone's. I also looked online and it says his birthday is November 16th but another website said he was born in October. I'm going with the November one unless someone has a contradictory statement and would care to tell me which one is right. A bit of profanity in this chapter. I know it has been a few days but I have over 3500 words in this chapter to make it up to you guys. Plus I had to do homework so not all my fault. Enjoy**

Oh crap. "What the hell!" I heard my brother exclaim as he was rubbing his head from where he hit it on the wall. Which I flung him into. By accident? I don't think that excuse will fly with my family. Of course the entire family had to be over now. I'm so dead. "Christopher" I hear my mom shriek then run to Wyatt. My grandpa had run over to me to see if I was alright. Once my mom assess the damage and sees no lasting harm on Wyatt she turns to me waiting.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly but I knew it was the wrong thing to say instantly.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" my mom exploded "you just flung your brother into a wall." Then she changed her tone of voice "I for one would like to know why?" she asked calmly. But with Piper calm is even scarier than anger. Wait when did I start referring to mom as Piper?

I mentally shook myself and took a deep breath. "I don't know, I just don't know" I faltered. What was I going to say? That I Thought that my brother was evil and had turned against me and everyone I ever loved?

"Chris felt fear" my Aunt Phoebe told us bluntly picking up when I didn't answer. Unfortunately she is an empath and though I've taken empathy blocking potions in the past it has been awhile since I took one so it must be fading. Fantastic

"Pure terror coming from you actually. Something I haven't felt in a very long time" she trails away almost like a distant memory. After a few moments she shakes herself back into reality. "What did you see?" she asks and now it was my turn to be shaken.

"What do you mean" I ask trying to play it off cool but know I failed terribly. "Why would you think I saw something?" I asked knowing my charade was almost up.

"Chris" my aunt says in a warning tone.

I sigh and give in "alright it was weird I got a splitting headache" I start but then Bianca grabs her head and screams in pain. I go over to see her but she passes out. I'm lying next to her murmuring her name until my Aunt Paige comes and tries to heal her. She won't wake up "why won't she wake up?" I scream hysterically. But none of the adults are listing to me.

"Do you think" Aunt Paige starts off only to be cut off by my dad "No, no, no, no, NO" my dad cuts off pacing back and forth. "It can't be" he says but it seems to me he is trying to convince himself not the others.

"We knew something like this might happen tonight" my Aunt Phoebe says as she starts consoling my dad. "We should get Bianca somewhere safe. If she wakes up and sees Wyatt, will that would not be good"

"There's no need because nothing is happening" my dad cries out but it is like he knows he is lying to himself.

"Leo. It's happening. We had all these years to pretend it wouldn't, to pretend everything was fine but it's here." my mom yelled at my dad. Then she broke down sobbing.

Up until the point all of the kids were frozen in shock and too confused to do anything.

"What is going on? Why is Bianca passed out? Why is Chris acting like this?" Wyatt asked and I suddenly got another headache then I cut off my brothers ranting "because you're evil" I yell holding my head from another headache.

"What! What the hell. I'm not evil. I am not evil" Wyatt yelled. "Mom, dad what's wrong with him?" yet my head is hurting too much to respond or to hear what happens next.

 ** _LEO'S POV_**

"Because you're evil" I hear my youngest son yell to my oldest son. Oh shit. I don't hear anything after that. All these years of keeping this secret. Of trying to give Chris the life he should've had the first time around. Keeping him innocent. Until now.

I tuned in and noticed arguing amongst the younger generation. "Listen" I yelled and everyone fell silent. It's not often that I yell. "Paige orb Bianca up to the spare room then come back down here. Phoebe" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "It's time. Gather everyone up in the living room except for Chris. When Paige gets back" as I said that she orbed back down. I continued. "Take turns telling the story. All four of us. You me Paige and Piper. It's time the family knew of what transpired here 23 years ago. Wait for us though. We need to talk to Wyatt alone then we will join you." I say and she nods but looks solemn.

The younger generation and two very confused husbands followed Phoebe and Paige into the next room. I look at my youngest son to much in pain to know anything and then I looked at Wyatt. He never was known for his patience and now he looked about ready to explode. I gave Chris some medicine to help him get knocked out then put him in his room with Victors help and got back downstairs while Victor stayed with Chris.

"What happened 23 years ago? What story? Why does Chris think I'm evil? Why didn't you defend me when he called me that?" Wyatt asked rapid fire.

"Wyatt the story were about to tell is going to suck. All will be explained but you will probably not want to hear this story after you heard it. But stay. Hear the whole story out. OK?" I asked him very seriously. He nodded and we walked into the next room.

I take another calming breath and nod to Paige who starts the story "A long time ago we were visited by a whitelighter from the future. At the time we didn't know that Chris Perry the name he gave us wasn't his full name" she said and there were gasps.

"Wait Chris went back in time? Our Chris? Why?" Wyatt asked rapid fire again.

"Wyatt, no talking, just listen" I give him my best glare then turn to Phoebe who picks up the story.

"He came in right in the middle of the Titan attack which you've all heard the stories of Paige being turned to stone. He was very secretive about who he was and why he came. Leo managed to become an Elder earlier in this timeline then his original so that was the first major change Chris had made. He almost made himself not be conceived due to this."

"Then came back Bianca. They were engaged in the other timeline. She came back because the leader of the other side wanted Chris back and threatened to kill him if Bianca didn't bring him back. She was killed in a fight between Chris and the Evil leader. Not a lot of important stuff happened after that. We didn't know who he was. Until I had a premonition"

"Wait. Why would the evil leader care about Chris?" Wyatt asked and not for the first time that night a strained silence fell over the room.

"Your Aunt Phoebe saw Wyatt in the future when he was about five. Playing with a three year old younger brother." Paige picked up the story ignoring Wyatt. They all knew they were just postponing the inevitable.

"Things Chris had said, had dropped hints about. He was half witch half whitelighter. He once said in all his life he'd never seen us act this way. Why he came all the way back from the future to help us. Everything just fell into place."

"I figured it out next. See long story Phoebe had kind of become a genie and Chris was the one who got the three wishes. He had changed the timeline so drastically that he was about not to be born. So he wished for Piper and Leo to sleep together" there were gasps "but genies love tricks so she just made it so they fell asleep next to each other. Quite genius did I ever tell you I thought that" Paige asked to Phoebe getting off track.

"No I don't think you did. Thanks" Phoebe answered and I cleared my throat to get everyone back on track. "Right sorry, so anyways then when Paige figured it out she had accused Chris of being a creepy psycho and that's how Paige found out."

"I found out next" Piper said her voice breaking "He was my own son and I didn't recognise him. I was so bad to him" she said leaning into my shoulder with tears running down her face. "Paige and Phoebe sat me down and told me what they had found out after I got pregnant with him." She finished in a quiet voice.

"We found out that what happened in his timeline that he came back to change happened before he was born. Piper was nine months pregnant and time was running out. After there was this whole demonic gameshow thing we were convinced we stopped it and Chris was all ready to go to back to the future." Paige had told everyone.

"You were convinced? Then why doesn't that sound very reassuring" Tamora, Paige's oldest asked.

"We opened up the portal and me and Chris hopped through it, only to end up in a parallel universe. One where everything was the same but everyone who was good in this universe was evil in that one" I told the group.

"Is that why Chris was calling me evil? Did you guys meet an evil me in the other universe?" Wyatt asked more like pleading that we say yes.

"Actually Wyatt, you were good in that alternate reality" I say wincing, waiting for the blow up.

"But you said it's opposite. If I was good in that reality that means..." he trails off suddenly avoiding everyone's gaze. "NO. I was not evil. I would never turn evil. Please tell me this is all some elaborate joke you concocted" he asked and now all of the adults were suddenly avoiding his gaze. "Oh god. What did I do" he says sliding his back against the wall sobbing.

Piper ran over to him "No sweetie. This is in a timeline that never happened. It was changed. Your brother changed it." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I hate the evil side? How did I turn evil?" He asked more like screamed.

"We came back into this world and realised your mom was in labor. We also realized you were missing. You were in the underworld because an elder took you there and was going to kill you because he thought you were to powerful. He was convinced he was doing this all for the greater good. He teamed up with Barbus the demon of fear." I told him not using Gideon's name. Even after all these years the sting betrayal was still there.

"Wait so an Elder teamed up with a demon to kill me because I was too powerful?" Wyatt asked for clarification. We all nodded none of us could speak. "So how did I turn evil?" He asked still not getting it.

"In the original timeline he had kept you down in the underworld for months. You were only 2 and a half. You warded off the physical attacks but we believed it was the mental trauma that turned you. Under the mantra you ruled with was there is no good or evil. Only power. Because Gideon was an elder and since he did something evil we believed these lines were blurred. We don't think you officially became evil until after Piper's death on Chris's 14th birthday." Paige had told Wyatt who had put his hands in his head and his face had become very pale. He was literally shaking.

"Wait mom died?" He had asked and everyone just nodded. There was nothing to say.

"You said I ruled with? What? Are you saying I wasn't just evil but I was the leader? Wait. You said the leader killed Bianca? That's why you didn't want her around me when she woke up. You think she'll only remember the other me and not this me? Oh god what have I done?" He asked after all pf the peices fell into place. His question was clearly a rhetorical one and started pacing around the room.

Other than Tams interruption the younger generation had been fairly quiet and too shocked to move. "Sweetie I think they've had enough for one day. Let us call it a night and check on the Chris and Bianca" Piper had said and everyone had gotten up and said goodnight only it was half-hearted everyone's brain still reeling from all the revelations of the day.

"Hey, honey where did Wyatt go?" I asked after everyone left.

"Not sure. To bed maybe? Or to the underworld to blow off some steam? That seems like a very Wyatt thing to do. "Paige" she yelled and Paige orbed in. "Can you sense Wyatt?" she asked.

Paige closed her eyes then shook her head. "Nope. I would be able to feel if he was seriously injured. He's in the underworld is my guess" She told us then orbed out.

"He'll be fine Piper. Let's go check on the other two then go to bed" I tell her and we head up the stairs.

I stop off at the room Chris, Bianca and Victor are in. "How are they doing?" I ask.

"Chris is tossing and turning yelling out cries of pain. Bianca hasn't moved at all. They're going to be out of it when they get up. They might not be able to tell the difference between the two timelines. That's why I don't think you should be here when he wakes up" Victor tells me and I concede knowing how he really didn't like me in the original timeline when he grew up.

"Okay. Just let me know when he's up. Please" I add. Victor nods and I go up to bed with Piper who just got back from talking with Melinda.

 **Chris's POV**

All the memories come back as dreams. Leo never being there as a kid. Mom's death. Wyatt rising to power. Starting the resistance while pretending to be on Wyatt's side. Meeting Bianca. Melinda's death. Going back in time. My mom and aunts not trusting me. Bianca dying. No detail was spared or sugar coated. It's like I know I'm in a dream but I can't wake myself up. I can't figure out how long I've been in this state. It feels like an eternity but also like no time has passed at all. Finally I die on my birthday after my mom went into labor with me. Wow that line sounded weird even for me.

After the final scene I wake up shooting to an upright position blinking in the silence, in the dark. I know there are two realities, two sets of memories fighting for control of my body but the details of what happened to me and the other Chris seem a blur.

I look over and see Bianca sleeping next to me. My heart stops. She's here. Alive. My precious Bianca is alive. I just sit there looking at her like if I look away she will disappear and become a figment of my imagination. I love watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful and not at all like a half demon. All I can think is we did it. We changed the future. I hear a snore and look over and see my grandpa sleeping on a chair next to the bed. They must have had him watch me then he fell asleep. I pull out my phone and see today is November 17 at night which means I have slept for almost 24 hours.

Oh god my family must be freaking out. Wait. I flung Wyatt against a wall. Shit. I try to reach out to him on our telepathy link but seems he's shut it off. Damn it.

Suddenly Bianca shoots up gasping for air. I look at her but suddenly I look in her eyes and I sigh. I see the other Bianca. The one from the unchanged future. Fearless, hardened by an eight year war, being his majesty's (also known as my older annoying brother) royal assassin. She is also the one I fell in love with. "Chris" she says and I swear my heart stops. She's OK. "Too many memories. My head. Oh it feels like it's going to burst" she next to yells.

My grandpa jerks up at the yell and looks around. "Chris. You're up" he says with a huge smile breaking on his face. "Hello Bianca" he said with a courteous nod.

"Grandpa, what happened?"

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me that?"

"Where's mom? And dad? And Wyatt?" I asked

"After we got you guys to sleep we told the whole family about the other you. Wyatt... didn't take it well. We believe he's taking out all his wrath and guilt on the underworld at the moment. You're mom of course wanted to be here for you but because in the other time she had died and we didn't know if you would think she was a demon in disguise or something. And you're dad, we were scared you'd go crazy on him because of your relationship the first time around. There down in the kitchen. Your mom has actually baked enough for the whole city, her way of stress relief. I bet you guys are hungry." He says getting up motioning us to follow him

"In a sec" I say nodding letting him know I want to be alone with Bianca. As soon as he left Bianca and I were in a tight embrace kissing passionately.

"God I've missed you" I say under my breath with my forehead connected to hers. We sit there for a moment just enjoying each other's company. Yes we were boyfriend and girlfriend but with the war, are feelings were so much more intense.

"Here we are again" she says. It takes me a minute but I realize those were our last words to each other. I laugh smiling like an idiot. We finally get up and go downstairs realizing that I am freaking starving.

There she is I think as we enter the kitchen. My mom. And Aunt Paige. And Aunt Phoebe. And dad. And grandpa. They're alive. All of them. "Mom" I breathe out but she hears my whisper and turns around.

It is too much. I go running towards her. I broke down crying in her arms but I don't care. She's here. "I'm here son" she whispers rubbing her hands on my back. After a minute we spread apart and all take a seat at the dining table with my mom's famous cooking.

"I really would love to talk but dad can I speak to you alone for a minute?" I ask. He nods and follows me back into the kitchen. "Hi dad" I say hugging him in a tight embrace.

"Chris, my son. You're here. Both of you. So what's up?" My dad asks after we separate.

"Dad I gave you a jewelry box 23 years ago for safe keeping where is it?" I ask him.

"Orb me to magic school" he says and I do as I'm told landing right in the middle of my dad's office. He goes to a safe that is guarded by both mortal and magical locks. "Christopher" he says once he has the box before he gives it to me. "Are you sure? I mean you're both different people than you were back then" he asks me seriously.

"Yes dad. I'm positive. It's what I want"

"Then I have only one thing to say" he told me as he handed me the box "good luck son" he says and I orb him back to the house.

"Dad go back to the room everyone's in. When Bianca asks where I am ask her the question 'what were we trying to preserve for our future.' She will know. Please" I ask him. He looks confused but nods anyways and I orb out.

 **Piper's POV**

Me, dad, Paige Phoebe and Bianca are sitting there making small talk waiting for my husband and son who have been gone a few minutes to come back.

Leo walks back into the room without Chris. "Where is Chris" Bianca asks immediately before anyone else can.

"I don't know. He orbed off not telling me where. But he said you would know the place if I asked you a question. He said 'What were the two of you trying to preserve for your future' that is all he said" Leo told us.

What? What does that even mean I think? But not Bianca. She has a pensive look on her face trying to figure out the seemingly riddle Chris had left for her. A look of understanding flashes on her face. "That sentimental idiot" she exclaims out loud before shimmering out.

We all look at each other after her declaration than I voice what four out of five of us are thinking. "What the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and commented on this story!** _ **AJ Granger**_ **I too do like Bianca/Chris stories and there are not a lot of them even less good ones. They are hard to find. I agree that this isn't my best work, I'm really not good in English class. Also Bianca was only in one episode so almost any way someone writes her will be a bit off. This chapter is not the best I'm just not good at writing as so much telling stories. There is a flashback to the unchanged future. You may have already noticed but I tend to swear a bit. Sorry for the long delay blame school and life in general not me. I probably won't send off another chapter until after exams because I need to pass them. Thanks for being so patient.**

 **Bianca's POV**

Victor, the three charmed ones and I are sitting at the dining room table making awkward small talk waiting for my boyfriend and his father who have been gone for a while to come back. I mean I did try to kill Piper. In the other timeline me of course but somehow I don't think that will help if I bring it up.

I wouldn't have actually killed her though. It was a bluff. If I killed her Chris wouldn't have been born. I wonder what the hell is taking them so long.

My memories are all scattered. I remember two sets of memories for every single moment. Do you know how annoying that is? And not be able to differentiate between the two is even more annoying.

Leo walks back into the room and I realize with an absent Chris. "Where's Chris" I ask immediately before anyone else can half panicked, half curious.

"I don't know. He orbed off not telling me where. But he said you would know the place if I asked you a question. He said 'What were the two of you trying to preserve for your future?" Leo asked me.

Wait what? What is Chris on about now? Why would he ask Leo to ask me that? OK focus this train of thought is pointless. He obviously is leaving me a riddle or clue. It could be from the other timeline. Yes that would make sense. Suddenly it's like a wave of inspiration and understanding crashes down on me. "That sentimental idiot" I exclaim out loud before shimmering out to where I know Chris is, leaving four very confused people behind at the table.

I shimmer to the San Francisco Palace of Fine Arts. Greek and Roman style pillars surround me. A statue of an angel (which I've always found a bit ironic considering my boyfriend is actually half angel) is there in the back. The grass is so green. Just like it was before Wyatt ascended to power. I take a breath of fresh air. Not surrounded by fire, and destruction. There was white marble bench where an annoying black haired, green eyes half witch half whitelighter sat on it with a very smug smirk.

With lots of flowers growing the area giving it color. I forgot how beautiful it was here from when I visited to the past. We actually met here in the original future.

 _It was a very gloomy and rainy afternoon. Of course sunlight was a rare commodity. Ever since the oldest Halliwell rose to power it was like this all the time. Let me tell you, it was unexpected. The Warren line of witches had been_ ** _good_** _dating back to the Salem witch trials, about as old as my own line._

 _Then the twice blessed of all people went dark side. The weather fitted the state of affairs. I got summoned to his office so I shimmered in and knelt down as a sign as submission and respect. It disgusted me. I was supposed to be neutral with no one to answer too. Now no one kept to themselves. You either joined Wyatt, joined the resistance, or got killed. No neutrality._

 _"Rise my Phoenix, I have a job for you" his voice deadly with an underlining threat to it. I rose and looked up but not into his eyes._

 _"MI 'lord" I answered with my head still down not daring to look him in the eye. Demons had gotten vanquished for less._

 _"Lord Christopher" he started and I inwardly tensed but showed no reaction. I had only witnessed Lord Wyatt lose control once since I started rising in his ranks and his younger brother was the cause of it. "Has decided to go on a childish rebellious streak. All nonsense about good and evil. I would like you to find him and bring him here to me." He requested all though we both knew it was an order._

 _"Yes master" I said and was about to shimmer out when he started talking._

 _"No serious damage is to befall him. I want him back in relatively good condition. Be creative, I don't care just no lasting harm. Do you understand me?" he asked._

 _Of course I understood. I harm Lord Christopher and I'm dead. "Yes you're majesty" I tell him then shimmered out._

 _I shimmer back to my apartment and immediately start putting down everything I know about his brother. He had joined Wyatt when he started his quest to become the ultimate power. He was smart, cunning, and calculating._

 _Those two could become an unbeatable power. With all the power the oldest possessed and the brains the younger one did they would be unstoppable._

 _That is of course if Christopher was ever truly on his side. There was lots of controversy about if he really wanted to rule with his brother or if he was a double agent for the resistance, a movement against Wyatt._

 _We all thought the latter but no one dared to tell King Wyatt his brother might be working against him._

 _Any ways I'm actually scared to go up against him then I would be Wyatt. No one could beat Wyatt with raw strength, but tricking him? It's rare but it has been done. If the rumors are true it seems to be very difficult to outsmart the younger one plus he has some serious kick ass powers. Ugggg this is going to be impossible._

 _It has been a week since he's went off the radar. My first guess would be the Resistance but I have very few spies within it and most of them aren't high enough up on the chain to know anything important._

 _I went on with my regular duties as well as putting in any spare energy into finding him but to no avail. Lord Wyatt's patience was wearing thin just as my life was._

 _I was at the palace of fine arts thinking. It was one of my favorite places before he destroyed it. It was so peaceful, so unlike my life. I discovered it doing an errand._

 _"I heard you've been looking for me?" I heard a deep voice ask and spun around coming face to face with non-other than Christopher Halliwell, the lords brother who I've spent 3 weeks searching for. "I can see why he likes you" he told me in a jovial tone "smart, cunning, not bad on the eyes" he says giving me a once over. "So how is this going to go? We're going to fight then either I will escape or you'll drag me back to him? That about right?" he says not really concerned about me which is odd he's obviously heard of me and my reputation._

 _He said "Athame" which I was holding behind my back after silently summoning it. It disappeared in a flurry of white orbs then reappeared in his hands. He orbed out then reappeared behind me holding the athame to my throat. His hands were around me such a strong grip._

 _"There is 3 ways this will go down" he tells me using a voice Lord Wyatt would have been proud of. "One I kill you" he tells me as though he's talking about the weather. "Two I orb you to my brother letting him know you had me but failed your task and let him…deal with you" he trails off letting me know exactly what that option will entail._

 _"There's another option?" I ask speaking for the first time since he arrived. My voice came out even surprisingly enough. "One were I don't end up dying or being tortured then dying? That would be preferable." I tell him with a short chuckle even though I'm scared out of my wits._

 _"A smart mouth on this one. Interesting. Yes the other option is I let you take me in" he tells me._

 _"But?" I ask knowing there is always a catch. People don't just give favors especially in this day and age._

 _"The resistance could really do with someone of your standing on the inside" he says letting me know a couple of things. First he does work with the resistance. Second he wants me to turn spy. And three I don't really have a choice._

"So how'd you know I'd be here?" He asked me, pulling me out of my revive just as he did the last time we were in this spot.

"Same reason you'd knew I'd be waiting here" I answered just as he did, oh so very long ago yet not long ago at all. "This is still our spot" he says without the malice I had to fake the first time around. "We did it" he exclaims and he just smile like an idiot too happy to do anything.

"Bianca" he starts off seriously but then using a softer tone while taking my hands in his "I don't want to hold you to any promises you've made. We both have two different set of memories and it wouldn't be fair to either one of us.

But with that being said you make me happy Bianca. In the other life I had almost given up hope gave into Wyatt until we met. I love you. I can't promise you a peaceful future. A nice life, a quiet life. My mom is a Charmed one, my brother is the twice blessed" at this I almost winced remembering all the evil he did but managed to conceal it with some effort "and your family are assasins."

"It will be filled with action, magic and general craziness, I mean, you met my family" he continues "but I can promise you my love. To love you. Always. To always be there. To be faithful, loyal, and true, so" he says getting down on one knee pulling out a jewelry box and opening it to expose a ring.

It's not just any ring. It's the one from the other timeline. He must have had Leo keep it all this time. That's where they must have gone when he wanted to talk to Leo privately. "Bianca, will you marry me" he asks and I suddenly notice tears streaking down my face. "You came back to me. Safely" I told him my voice shaking.

In the other timeline I said yes to his proposal on the condition he would come back to me safely. He pushed the ring onto my finger and got up and we shared a deep kiss filled with longing. "Yes. I will marry you" I told him just so I could officially announce it.

"I love you Chris. You're my world, my everything. You showed me I could forge my own destiny with magic. I didn't have to follow what my family or what screwed up plan destiny had for me. Now I'm doing the same thing with my love life" I told him and we shared another deep kiss.

"We should probably go back to the manor" he told me after we sat there just enjoying each other's company for a bit.

"Let's go" I tell him but he stops me before I have the chance to shimmer out.

"Bianca shimmering in may not be the best idea. My family tries to vanquish anything that shimmers," he says then pauses like he's trying to form the right words. "Also when we get back to the manor, Wyatt might be there" he says slowly seizing up my reaction.

Only years of Phoenix assassin training kept me from visibly reacting. Of course he would probably be there. It is his house after all.

We both had secrets from each other. When we got kidnapped by his most royal pain in the ass we never let on how much torture Lord Wyatt and his minions had subjected us too not wanting to burden the other and make them feel guilty for the other getting kidnapped. Chris knew this too.

After a few moments I collected myself. I nod and hold onto Chris's arm and he orbs us back to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Authors note:** **Hi Everyone thanks so much for reading/reviewing/alerting this story. I got a job and I get ridiculous amounts of homework so my sleep has already been cut back on and something else had to give mainly, my fanfiction. Every chapter I'm going to put in a question in my authors note so I can get to know my readers. One for this chapter is what Christmas tradition do you have? Mine is breakfast for dinner Christmas Eve and watching a movie with my family.**

We orb back to my house and land in the middle of the dining room. My mom, dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and my grandpa are all sitting around the table and all their eyes are trained on us. My brother nowhere in sight.

"Bianca and I have some news, were engaged" I tell them holding up Bianca's left hand where the ring rests on her finger.

Silence. There's a long pause where no one moves a muscle no one breaths. Then "Chris that's fantastic" my aunt Phoebe (leave it to the empath and wife of a cupid) exclaims hugging me then Bianca. She seemed to break everyone out of their stupor and they all come up giving us congratulations even if my mom eyes Bianca with distrust.

"I have a question" my aunt Paige asked "I think I know why Chris's memories came back, you were still in this time line when you were born, but why did Bianca's come back as well?"

"Yeah I didn't think of that but that is a good question" my mom chimed in.

"I have no idea" Bianca answered back but I saw it in her eyes. She was lying. I only knew because I know her so well. Why she was lying I couldn't figure out.

I saw my aunt about to say something. Damn. Bianca would be nervous lying to the Charmed Ones and Phoebe would pick up on it being an empath. I gave her my best shut up face. I remembered how bad my aunt was lying in the old timeline, there came a headache. If I tried to cross the two timelines I would get very confused and disoriented.

My aunt must have got my warning as she didn't say anything.

After that we all head up to bed and Bianca heads home. That night I have nightmares I haven't had since the alternate time line.

I woke up screaming. I forgot to put silence wards on my room so my dad comes running in. "What's wrong?" he asked totally panicked.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare. Just a bad dream." My dad looks weary but doesn't comment. He goes back and I cast the soundproofing sound.

I couldn't fall asleep after that. I orbed into Bianca's living room and heard screaming. All rational thought went out of the window and I ran to her room. I saw her thrashing around. Fuck. I ran up to her and tried to get her to wake up.

She shot up breathing heavy. She was very tense until she saw it was me. She calmed down immensely and we just lied on her bed. Bianca didn't talk about her feelings or even let them show. The way she was raised was habit and it was hard to break. I learned asking only made her close up more. You had to let her gather her thoughts then let her speak when she's ready.

"I was back in Wyatt's rule. I never told you this but that last night we had in your basement, well, I got pregnant." My head snapped up. No, No this couldn't have happened. Hell no. "He found out. He knew you couldn't have gone to the past by yourself. He slipped truth potion in everyone's drink. He found out I betrayed him. Then he found out I was pregnant. I had the baby, a daughter, Priscilla. I named her Priscilla. Wyatt took her as a bargaining chip." My blood started to boil.

"He said if I did what he told me she wouldn't be harmed. In the past when you asked me about how I could just stand there and act like we never meant anything to each other…" She trailed off. I winced. I went over that conversation dozens, hundreds of times in my head. This new piece of information, it was like a picture that had been out of focus for so long became clear.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked her softly.

"Because, if I had told you, you wouldn't have gone back to the past. You needed to change the past, even if that meant she…" Bianca started crying, she couldn't finish the sentence. I thought back to when I almost didn't exist. It fucking sucked. It was too late in the timeline, she would have already been born.

"That's why I remember, I did a spell so that I would remember my daughter but the when my memories would come back wasn't that clear."

I just held her close not saying anything. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. It was all still sinking in. I held her close until she fell asleep and eventually I drifted away as well.

 **Really short one I know but Merry Christmas (or other celebrated holiday.) I really had no plan for how this chapter was going to go (hence the long wait) and even when I sat down to write this it was not going to end up like this. I have a plan for the next one. I want to get it up before winter break ends so If I don't update before then I will see you all in the new year!**


End file.
